gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Blast Bros.
Super Blast Bros. is a fanmade game for the 3DS. It's a first-person shooter arcade featuring characters that appear in the Super Smash Bros. series. It is known for its expansions and its huge amount of DLC. Gameplay As seen in the tutorial that first shown when you boot up the game for the first time, the objective of the game is to take down the opposing character by depleting his/her HP bar to nothing while keeping track of him/her on-screen. This can be done by firing your Ray Gun (default weapon). Firing can be done by tapping the touch screen (for normal shots) or tapping and holding the touch screen (for charged shots), similar to Pokémon X/Y's Super Training mini-game. Damage inflicted depends on the body part you hit. Damage is inflicted the least if you hit the vehicle, while damage is dealt the most if you hit the character's eye. To move the camera, you can either tilt your 3DS (gyroscope method) or move your 3DS around (camera method). Moving the camera is essential for aiming and keeping your opponent on-screen. You can also use equipped items, which are divided into two categories: recovery and ammo. Recovery items, obviously, heal your character. Ammo items are used not only for another means of attack but also for inflicting a status problem. Using items can be done by tapping the item you want to use on the touch screen. This game is essentially a "player vs. player" online game, so you cannot load the game if you have no internet connection. Apart from boss battles, there's no single player mode. To access a boss battle, one has to obtain enough streak in a stage. This can be done by defeating other players in regular matches. If you lose even a single match, however, your streak will be reset to zero. Beating a boss unlocks the next stage. During preparation, you can access the shop or upgrade your vehicle/weapon. The currency used in this game comes in two variations: gold and gems. Gold is the most common, while the gem is rarer. Gems are often used to unlock "premium" characters, refill your Heart Container count and speed up the upgrading process. If you run out of gold or gems, you can buy them using Play Coins. There's also another type of currency, but it's not used for in-game items. This type of currency, stickers, can be exchanged for actual Super Smash Bros. merchandise and can only be obtained from events held in-game. Every time you play a match, a Heart Container is consumed. You can only hold up to 10 Heart Containers in total. Normally, the Heart Container count will be replenished as time passes, or you can instantly refill it using gems. Playable characters Basic game Melee expansion Brawl expansion The Fourth expansion TBA Bosses Basic game Melee expansion Brawl expansion The Fourth expansion TBA Stages Basic game * Peach's Castle * Saffron City * Battlefield * Meta Crystal Melee expansion *Mushroom Kingdom *Rainbow Cruise *Great Bay *Temple *Corneria *Pokémon Stadium *Mushroom Kingdom II *Poké Floats Brawl expansion *75 m *Pirate Ship *Norfair *Halberd *Lylat Cruise *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Spear Pillar *New Pork City *Castle Siege *Green Greens The Fourth expansion TBA In-game store Weapon Note: Average damage depends on damage inflicted on the mid-body part. Ammo item Note: Each purchase will give you a pack of three ammo depending on what you bought. Recovery Bank This is where you can buy gold, gems, Heart Containers and official Super Smash Bros. merchandise. Heart Container Gold Gems Note: You can also exchange your gold for gems here. Exchange Stickers Wallpapers *Wallpaper set: 1,000 stickers Music CD *''Super Smash Bros. Collection'' music set: 3,000 stickers Trading cards *Mario: 10,000 stickers *Donkey Kong: 10,000 stickers *Luigi: 15,000 stickers *Jigglypuff: 15,000 stickers Keychain *Mario: 30,000 stickers *Donkey Kong: 30,000 stickers *Link: 30,000 stickers *Samus: 30,000 stickers *Luigi: 50,000 stickers *Jigglypuff: 50,000 stickers *Dr. Mario: 50,000 stickers *Bowser: 50,000 stickers Special Super Smash Bros.-themed 3DS XL *SSB#1: 140,000 stickers (a red 3DS XL with Luigi on it) *SSB#2: 140,000 stickers (a gray 3DS XL with Mario, Donkey Kong and Link on it) *SSB#3: 140,000 stickers (an orange 3DS XL with Samus on it) *SSB#4: 140,000 stickers (a blue 3DS XL with Captain Falcon, Ness and Yoshi on it) T-shirts *Men's T-shirt 1: 240,000 stickers (blue T-shirt with Luigi, Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus and Captain Falcon on it) *Men's T-shirt 2: 240,000 stickers (gray T-shirt with Ness on it and the slogan "Psychic") *Men's T-shirt 3: 240,000 stickers (red T-shirt with Yoshi on it) *Men's T-shirt 4: 240,000 stickers (black T-shirt with Sword Kirby on it) *Women's T-shirt 1: 240,000 stickers (light blue T-shirt with Fox who is posing) *Women's T-shirt 2: 240,000 stickers (brown T-shirt with Pikachu facing a fissure) *Women's T-shirt 3: 240,000 stickers (mauve/purple T-shirt with Jigglypuff being scared) *Women's T-shirt 4: 240,000 stickers (pink T-shirt with Dr. Mario hiding in a cake) In-game events These events contain special gameplay not seen in normal play. An event can last from 1 to 4 days. During an event, a player must achieve the highest streak count to achieve the most stickers. Even though you can still have your streak count reset every time you lose, you still keep the record of your highest streak until a new record has been achieved or the event ends. You can register for the event either with or without paying. Below covers the categories for the registration. Free The event's difficulty will be set to "easy", and furthermore, this category rewards the least stickers. Prize stickers are covered below: Gold The event's difficulty will be set to "normal", but rewards more stickers than registering for free. Registration fee varies from 2,000 to 6,000 gold. Prize stickers are covered below: Gem Has the highest difficulty setting, but has the most sticker rewards. Registration fee varies from 10 to 40 gems. Prize stickers are covered below: Special modes This covers the modes that are exclusive to events. Balloon Battle The objective of the game is to pop all of the opponent's balloons. One player holds four balloons at the start of the match, with each balloon can take up to two hits before popping. Random Stage As the name suggests, you play in a random stage regardless of whether you've unlocked it or not. The only restriction is the expansion-based stages, which require you to download the expansion to make them available. While the gameplay is the same as the regular matches, the advantage of this mode is that you can upgrade your vehicle specific to the stage that you haven't unlocked yet, making you able to play with upgraded vehicle once you unlocked the stage. Shoot the Eye! In this mode, only shots hitting the eye count as damage. Bugs and glitches Still present *The game can crash if you hit the Home button then use the Internet Browser and finally come back to the game. Patched *During the "opponent preview", a player's vehicle can disappear if a friend from one stage happens to challenge you while you're presently at a different stage. Some other times, the game ends up crashing instead. DLC list This lists the DLCs. While expansions themselves are DLCs, they're not covered here. *The Best Force: Upgrades graphical and sound quality, adds a new stage (lacks a boss though). *Smash Company: Adds a new stage (no boss). *Tourney Update 1: Adds a new event mode (Tag Team) and a new stage (no boss). *Tourney Update 2: Adds a new event mode (Collectible Craze) and a new stage (no boss). *Unsolved Mystery: Adds a new feature in the form of minigames, ten additional achievements, a new alternate costume feature, two new event modes (Single Bullseye and Escort Mission), and a new stage (no boss). *World Mash-Up Pack: Adds six new stages (no boss). *Extra Stuff: Adds two new stages (no boss) and some additional game content. *Plumber from the Kingdom Pack: Adds a new alternate weapon skin feature (starts you off with Mario- and Luigi-themed weapon skins). *Kool Kong Pack: Adds Donkey Kong- and Diddy Kong-themed weapon skins. *Vehicle World Pack: Adds a new vehicle (upgradable) usable for all stages. *Cool Costume Pack: Adds more new alternate costumes. *Customize Your Vehicle Pack: Adds an additional vehicle customization in the form of alternate colors. *More Stuff Pack: Adds an additional vehicle usable for all stages and a new alternate costume. *Armed and Reloaded Pack: Adds additional weapons. *Wonder Secret Pack: Can either give you a new weapon or a new alternate costume when you download it. *Aquan Pack: Adds an additional vehicle customization based on aquatic animals. *Short 1: Adds a watchable Super Smash Bros. short. *Short 2: Adds a watchable Super Smash Bros. short. *More Episodes: Adds four watchable Super Smash Bros. shorts. *Hidden Episodes: Adds two shorts that combines Super Smash Bros. with Kingdom Hearts. *Dreams Come True: Adds a new event mode (Score Scoop) and a new difficulty level for in-game events (Easier Than Easy). *Peach's Challenge Stage: Adds a Challenge version of Peach's Castle. *Intense Difficulty Challenge Stage Pack: Adds Challenge versions of two stages from the Melee expansion. *Lurking in the Dark Stage Pack: Adds Challenge versions of two stages from the Brawl expansion. *Challenge City Stage: Adds a Challenge version of Saffron City. *Challenge Field Stage: Adds a Challenge version of Battlefield. *Samus's DLC: Adds new alternate costumes for Samus and extra Challenge stages. *Wonderful Person DLC: Adds new alternate costumes and two new stages. *Assistant DLC: Adds new alternate costumes and two new stages. *Super Smash Skin: Adds a SSB-themed vehicle skin. *The Alt Pack: Adds new alternate costumes for Mario. *Challenge Stage Pack: Adds three new stages. *Primary Color Champion DLC: Adds Challenge versions of Mushroom Kingdom and Rainbow Cruise. *Debut Game DLC: Adds new alternate costumes for Mario and Donkey Kong and several Challenge stages. *The Mascot Pack: Adds six new alternate costumes for Mario. *Tourney Ticket DLC: Contains four packs. **Modern Costumes Pack: Adds six new alternate costumes for Mario and Link. **Old Style Costumes Pack: Adds six new alternate costumes. **Exclusive Pack: Adds two new alternate costumes for Donkey Kong. **Self-Imposed Pack: Adds several Challenge stages. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Articles under construction